A haunting past
by CK.thegirlsintheback.KC
Summary: Isabella is a paranoid psychotic who has a troublsome past that keeps comming back to haunt her and mess up her life.


I was in a dark room about 50 yards away from the party happening next door in his house, he started to drink once we had came in and that worried me a bit but I figured hell it was graduation night and everyone was doing it well most of everyone except me I was given strict orders that I wasn't allowed one drink until I wasn't living in Charlie's house and I was fine with it not like I wanted to anyways, So here I was looking at the pictures of Stephen when he was little all the way up to the pics from earlier today when I went with him over to his parents and they took pictures of me with him. " Hey are you sure you don't want a drink" he said as I just kept looking around at some books in a corner, " no I said and he just went back to take 2 more Jell-O shots. " So where are your parents tonight" I asked as I sat down on the couch with a cola in hand, just a shrug and a there out was his only response then he got up and came and sat on the couch with me. "Would you like to hear a song I wrote for you" he asked I just shrugged and stood up, he led the way to a secluded room on the 4th floor I looked around curiously at the music sheets spread out every were and a guitar in one corner with a grand piano in one corner and a violin stand in the other. "how did I not know that you had a music room" I said in a curious tone "because I don't play like I use to" he admitted shamelessly I just smiled " so when am I going to here this song you wrote" I questioned He looked shy and embarrassed as he started moving some papers " ah ha I found it" he said as he grabbed the guitar and tuned it a lil before starting to play.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I just want you and your beautiful soul_

I just stood there my mouth gaped just looking at him I was so surprised that he could make up such a beautiful song about me it was just so incredible.

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute got to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

Near the end he hummed some of it then opened his eye to look at me, "So what do you think?" Well I didn't like it........ I loved it I screeched and ran over to him took the guitar away and kissed him as passionately as I could. After we were done making out for a while and needed to breath, He gave me a piggy back to his room were he had his own stash of drinks he loved in a cabinet labeled "goods" which he told me his parents thought that meant like snacks and stuff when in reality it meant beer, some snacks in case he wanted some and he also told me that he has weed in there from the one time he wanted to try it and some cigars n smokes which I didn't like but I let it go as long as he never went around me buzzed, or smoking.

"Wow your room is actually clean" I said with sarcasm in my voice. "Well I do clean up before I have any special guest" he said with a seductive smile. "So what do you want to do now we are in here?" "well he said as he started walking towards me and kissed me this" and then he put a open mouth kiss on my neck and went back to kissing me on the lips desprately and passionatly. Once we needed air he went to the cabinet and got a wine cooler to drink and gulped half the bottle in one gulp, "so I said laying down on his bed where exacly did you're parents go I asked "Well it's there aniversery tonight so they went to the Hampton Inn for the weekend" he said with a half a smile. Thats sweet I said he just nodded as he got a bottle of vodka swigging a lot of the now half empty bottle. I watched as he staggered over to the entertainment system and turned it on loud and started singing that one song I really despise, "Lets have some fun this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on ur disco stick" he sang in the most girliest voice he could put on and came n made me dance which ended up being soo fun even though I kind of felt stupid.

***************************************20 minutes later*******************************************************************************************

He got tired of dancing so we stopped and sat on his bed, I noticed he was out of breath and I was a little tired so I layed my head on his shoulder. After a minute or so he lifted my chin so I'de meet his eyes " I love you" he said before his lips met with mine we stayed like that for a few minutes before he layed me down and was on top of me making out.I made sure I kissed him back as passionatly as he was making sure he knew I loved him just as much as he loved me , I felt his hands going up under the hem of my shirt so I slapped them away since I didnt wanna do that yet I at least wanted to wait till I felt ready and it was the perfect time which was not now. "Come on baby I really want you so bad right now" he breathed in my ear and started to try and take off my shirt again, "I'm sorry honey but now im not ready for that yet" I said in a stern voice He just started to look angry and forcefully kissed me hard on the mouth then got the most creepy exspressions and once I started trying to get up he pushed me down and I tried to yell at him but he justput his hand over my mouth and used the his elbow to hold me on to the bed.

He started to lift up my skirt and I couldnt squirm away with out him scrushing me all to pieces, I tried to scream but it came out as whimpers and so I tried the last thing I could think of before he could do any real harm to me. I bit him which just caused him to take his hand away for a second before he slapped the hell out of me.I just started to cry feeling that he didnt let up any pressure of his body over mine in fact he wasnt even hold up much of his own weight as he started pushing my skirt up all the way and pulls my panties off, I push my legs closed as I can hoping he wont go threw with this he just dug his fingers into my thighs and pulled my legs apart as far as he could with his right arm and left leg I winced a bit at the pain and bruises I know will be there later. I felt his fingers in me and he start to finger me then get more ruff ang oing more deep I just started to cry harder no matter how much I tried not to, " I hope you remember I don't take rejection very well babe" he said in a cold manner as he just kept torchering me with his fingers he does that for what feels like for ever since it hurt like hell but in reality only like 5 minutes once he stopped he started putting open mouthed hot kisses on my neck and chest then when it feels like he's about to get up he just unzipps his jeans and Icould feel him inside me again except this hurt much worse.

_how can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_with thought a soul, my sperit sleeping, somewere cold,_

_until you find it there and lead it back to home_

I awoke in a cold sweat hearing my phone ringing I sat up and got the phone not looking at the id just knowing that it must be Alice she always knew when I was in need of her some how and I was very glad for that, Hey I said almost panting from I assume still being freaked from dreaming all about what happened that night and after 5 years still not being able to forget about it n not being able to make the dreams go away. "Hey I just wanted to ask you if your still coming over tomarrow and if you need to talk about your dream or anything dear" she said fast and concerned. "Ah Alice thank you for awaking me you got such great timing and yes me and Alex are still coming over and no I really dont want to talk about that right now but I would love it if we could talk some more about other things if you dont mind being on the phone a little longer" I said in a calm yet hastey manner. " Alright cool, so do you want to go shopping this weekend there is a sale at that new store they just opened up down town at the Old navy and American Eagle it's a month in a lifetime chance that they will be half off and both on the same weekend, just think your wordrobe needs and update plus we havent done anything in month and this is my weekend off.......... I cut her off but "Alice you dont have a boss which is why you run your own buissness you can get off when ever you want why does it have to be this weekend." Hey am I that bad to spend time with she said in a whiny tone and I could tell that she was pouting even though I couldnt see, "Alright I'll make you a deal if I can not have any nightmares this weekend then I'll go with you but if I end up dreaming of that (I said refering to Stephen) again. "Well Alice sad in a exciting tone you wont have one nightmare this weekend as long as you get those pills refilled and we can do that tomarrow when me, you and Alex go out for lunch" Nice one my little psych of a friend and I am so glad that you are one I said. "So who was that hot blond I saw you kissing in the park last week he looked pretty sexy" I asked in a innocent tone, Oh him she said in an exciting tone "well him and his family have just moved to town and all of that family is single and really good looking they all came from good geans." Yeah so who are they I pressed well his name is...............

A/n Sorry I had to do that to you dont worry Ill update again soon and please dont be

too harsh this is just my first story on this name. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ~Karen~


End file.
